Watching Money.../Chapter 26
The three AIs stand around Delta's crystallised body. Psi: How are we going to get him out? Morcubus: You can't get him out. Everyone turns to Morcubus, who is crystallised (with his head out). Morcubus: I'm the only one with the antidote, and it's in my pocket. Unfortunately, I can't reach it. The AI turn back from Delta. Sigma: Does anyone have a chisel? Psi: I could go in there and manually take him out of there. Psi goes intangible, and goes into the crystal. A second later, she is thrown out of the crystal, and knocks Morcubus out of his. Psi: Ouch. Omega: What happened? Psi: I think his safeguard activated. As soon as I got in there, I was shocked with, like, over 9000 volts. Sigma: It's over 9000! Psi and Omega just look at him, and then back at each other. Psi: So, when I got in there, I was shocked, and thrown out of the crystal... Morcubus: Knocking me out. Sigma: Oh, right. I forgot about you. Morcubus glares at Sigma, and then teleports away. Then a ray comes down from the ceiling, and destroys Delta's crystal, letting him free. Morcubus' voice comes over the speaker. Delta: Who? What? Where? When? How? Why? Morcubus: You two are my greatest creations. Two rays come down from the ceiling, encasing Psi and Sigma in crystals. Morcubus: Do not worry about all of your friends. As I was saying, you two are my greatest creation. Omega: If we're your greatest creation, then why are you torturing us. Morcubus: Retaliation, my good man. Something you had done a long, long time ago. Jake, take off your watch, and Violet, remove your necklace. Omega: This sounds suspicious. Delta and Omega take off their jewellery. Morcubus: The jewellery I had given you, so long ago, are actually special devices that control your true power. Delta: Wait a minute. True power? We're artificially intelligence units that were thought to be humans for a few years, and you've been torturing us for research? Morcubus: Exactly! Delta steps on his watch, destroying it. He then transforms into a ghost-like shape. Delta: You. You will pay!! Delta turns dark red, and destroys the ceiling. Morcubus just stands on a remaining piece of the ground. Delta picks him up, and punches him. Morcubus disappears. Morcubus: And this is why, you need your controllers. A watch falls from the sky, and lands on Delta. He transforms back into his usual state. Delta: Omega, remind me never to do that again. Omega: So, Morc, what is this all about? Morcubus' hologram appears. Morcubus: What is this all about? Money. Delta and Omega: You do realise we were created to protect the Nightmare Crown? Morcubus: That was not only the only function you were created for. Your two friends, Sky and Josh, they are incomplete. We ran out of money. Delta: That's why Psi's intangible. Morcubus: Exactly. You two, are exactly what I need to finish my evil plans. Omega: Yeah, cause we're totally going to help you. Morcubus: Welcome to Plan Z. Morcubus' hologram disappears, and the two AI's jewellery glow red. Omega: This does not look good. The two AI's faint. They wake up in a valley, again. Omega looks up towards the sky in anger. Omega: The valley, again? Can't we get something different for once!?